Fate: The Grand Order
by Cygfried
Summary: When Chaldea is destroyed, only one person can stop the incineration of humanity, an american teenager with tons of money and a mission. A new age is beginning, and nobody is ready for it, not even the so called "Grand Master". rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: The Beginning of everything.

**THE CHAMBERLAIN FAMILY.**

The Chamberlain family. A typical American family, if any normal American family can claim to be as rich and old as the Chamberlain. Not only that, but they are one of, if not the oldest notorious family in America, if records of the colonial times are to be believed. An old family that has manage not only to stood against the test of time, but that has make its mark in history as it is believed to be one of the economic powers behind the american revolution, since there are many legends and whispers telling how it was the Chamberlain family the one who sheltered George Washington during a gruesome winter and paid for the commodities of the soldiers and the war effort; in exchange for the complete autonomy of the land they owned. And even though those are stories, it is the so called "Chamberlain State" the closest the United States of America is going to get to a 51 state, even if by a technicality is under de jurisdiction of the state of New York.

But the geopolitical background of 25 square kilometers of land is not the focal point of this story, but what is happening right now, in the office of the old head of the family, a gentle and nice looking old man is currently reading a stack of papers, reports to be more precisely, from current economic trends to the nice news that a certain man has been elected to congress, and that said man owes a debt to the family which means…..well, one can only imagine right?. The man who is currently sitting in a really nice chair in front of a polished wooden desk is Charles Benedict Chamberlain, a ruthless businessman in the real state world, and a caring and loving husband, father and grandfather to his family, the typical grandfather archetype with a bushy white beard, grey hair and gentle features.

However, if someone were to enter his office right now, they would see a 'very angry' old man, and that is putting it lightly. The reason for that is not a current drop in the stock market (even though in this case it would be better) nor is it another attempt of the government to take away the special status of the "Chamberlain State", or any other mundane nuisance, no this is different, because you see, just like any other self-respected multi-billionaire whose family is as old as his, he has spies and moles in every corner. From government agencies, to rival companies and high profile organizations, to even that one guy that serves you a kid's meal in your local Mc D*nalds. He has spies everywhere, after all knowledge is power, he knows it, his family knows it. And currently it is because of knowledge that he is furious. Because among all the companies and agencies that he has under surveillance, there is also one that not only he needed to succeed but one that almost nobody knows of, and in which he has invested a lot in, from money to knowledge, just so that it had everything it needed. And it is that organization in which he put his faith and resources in, the one that not only has disappointed him, but that also makes him really angry, furious even, because it only proves, that the only mages he can actually trust, belong to his family.

The Chaldea Security Organization, the so called "shield of humanity" an organization that works in collaboration with The Clock Tower, The Atlas Academy, The Wandering Sea, and the United Nations, in an effort to protect and safeguard humanity against supernatural entities. Founded by a magus named Marisbury Animusphere, with the objective of protecting the Human Order, and ensuring humanities future. A noble goal, a goal that good old Charles wanted to see flourish in an effort to ensure that a certain prophecy wouldn't come true. However as it seems all his effort was for nothing, as the current report not only shows the corruption of Chaldea, but also that the Mages Association and the U.N cannot be trusted, with something like this.

A powerful cry of anger leaves Charles mouth as the Chaldea report is turned into small pieces of paper as he rips it apart in a fit of anger. After a few minutes of pure silence and breathing in an effort of trying to calm himself, he just takes a deep breath, stands up and turns on the intercom, a few seconds later he speaks in a calm but serious way.

"Alfred. Bring me my telephone, you know which."

As he turns off the intercom and sits down again, memories of years prior come to life again, in an subconscious effort of trying to see where it all went wrong.

'God damnit, I believed you better than this Marisbury, but I guess you were the same as the rest of the lords….maybe Margaret was right. "an ordinary man, is not always a good man" or something like that.'

Sadness and disappointment could be seen in the face of the old head of the family as he waits, his right hand turn into a fist full of anger as he tries to reconcile with what he just read. And as he does he tries to think what to do now. No, he knows what must be done, a sin like this cannot go unpunished, but, he also doesn´t want to do it, and it is not because of the dreams of _that man_, nor is it because of Chaldea, or the staff, nor the mission, they can all go to hell for all he cares. No the reason to be so hesitant is because, if Chaldea is destroyed, that would mean that the dreadful prophecy and the destiny of his family will be fulfilled, and he doesn´t mind that either, every member of his family has been preparing for it since ancient times, that's the reason of the planning, money, the hoarding of lost knowledge, and everything they have work problem lies in the person who will actually have to fulfill the mission. His grandson, a mere child that is not even 3 years old, He was the one chosen by the grail, to be the one who would fight against the great evils of humanity. And that is where the problem lies. He doesn´t like the idea that a child, his very own grandson, has to became the champion that the grail promised, he doesn´t want him to be the champion, much less his own parents, who were battling a long time just to have a child, and when they finally got it, it was just so the grail could claim it as its master, its owner, the so called "grand master", it is because of that, that he did everything in his power to ensure the success of Chaldea, not because they were running away from fate, but because nobody would be happy sending a child to the wolf´s mouth, it should have been the work of adults to do so, his son, his daughter in law, his brother, his wife, his cousins, his nephews and nieces, every adult member of the family was more than ready to take up the task by the horns. But for it to be a child, the grail must have some twisted sense of humor…..or as the old generations and everyone before had said, _'the grail will choose the most worthy among us'. _

But even they would be horrified knowing that the one chosen was a child. Maybe he is overreacting, but it was either that, or seeing a child marching to battle against _HIM. _And between that and overreacting, he prefers the latter. Being completely honest, it would be easy to just ignore everything that was listed in the report, he could think of many reasons why, and just write it off as something that _'cannot be helped'._ However, if he did that, how would he face his family again? It certainly would be easy, but it would not be right. He prides himselfin raising a good man, a man that his own parents can be proud of, a man that still sees him as a hero, if he were to let this slide, would he like it? No, of course not, he would rather eat needles than let a bunch of retarded mages, run over the human rights, especially children. Even if it affects his own son, he would still do it, and then make sure that his child would be ready for the storm to come, truly a wonderful parent. And if that would be the case, then he would have to act, directly and decisively, Marisbury made a mess, and it is time he pays for it.

'Human experimentation, using children as guinea pigs for a so called "demi-servant project", trying to pry into another dimensions with my knowledge of the second magic none the less? Seriously, there is only so much a man can take you know? Furthermore, how many more persons know about this? '

And that was a logical question, a question that the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes the scope of what he´s dealing with, The Clock Tower would not care, why should it? The existence of magic and/or magical knowledge is not being leak to the common folk, so who cares if random children are being taken away to be experimented on, just because _´they were blessed with magic circuits',_ the idiots in the Atlas academy are too much preoccupied with their own crap, to even say anything, and the U.N. in its own self-righteousness is too occupied being useless and excusing themselves the same old crap of "The protection of humanity as a whole" to say something.

Each an everyone is full of crap, just fools trying their hardest to be seen as the wiser when they don´t even see they´re the laughing stock of the world, the mages in their foulest attempt to improve magecraft, can´t even concede that there are other ways to do "magic", and every time someone finally makes any substantial progress, it is either ridicule by their peers if they´re lucky, and completely vivisected in the worst case scenario. It is not a surprise that thaumaturgy is slowly disappearing from the world with idiots like that leading the magical world.

The U.N with their bureaucracy, and their weak-minded leaders can´t do anything either, It wouldn´t even be a surprise if some of the higher ups are completely brainwashed by mages, or just bought them.

'Idiots, each and every one of them.'

A few moments after finishing a small rant, Charles hears someone knocking the door.

"Sir? May I come in?"

"Yes, come in Alfred!" the old man, get up of his chair, and as he does, another man steps into the room, an old man, not as old as the previous head of family, but a man that has certainly seen his fair share of things in life. Wearing a clean cut suit black as night, with a tail, black shoes, and black pants, a white inner shirt with a nice red tie, his face completely calm but with a certain edge in it, as if the man is waiting for anything to try to hurt his lord or enter his lord´s home, white skin, a little bit tan certainly from doing task and jobs outside of the house, bald, but with still some hair on the sides and the lower part of the back of the head, brown eyes, and a neatly cut mustache, for any normal person it would be the very image of a what a normal person thinks when they hear the word "butler", that is the very essence of Albert Frederick Schneider, or "Alfred" as the current head of the family and almost everyone in said family like to call him, after a really funny incident that happen when James (the current head) was nothing but a child, he was reading a batman comic, he made a comment of how the man look like a certain character, and that just stick, after that, the recently hired butler name Albert just went by "Alfred" and usually made jokes about even to this day.

"Goodnight, Sir"

Said the butler with calm, as he observes the older Chamberlain.

"It seems that the reports weren´t all good news, Mas I inquired what is wrong Sir? Is it a new stock crisis in Wall Street? Should I call the rest of the staff and make an inventory of the emergency gold stash Sir?" said the man half as a joke, and half as a serious statement.

A smile crosses the face of the older man as he raises his sight. "I wish old friend; in fact, I would be more at ease if the reports were about an imminent economic disaster. No, the reports of Chaldea Security have come, and they are not good, there is a reason I ask for the damn telephone."

"Your beloved wife would be hurt by those words, sir" said the slightly younger man in a sarcastic way.

"The telephone might be trash but at least the woman who gave it to me is the greatest." Said the older Chamberlain, as the butler walks up to him with the red telephone in a silver plate. And it was true, the phone was old as in 1980 line phone old, and it was a gift from his wife as some kind of joke, but since he loves his wife very much, he took it and use it as some kind of ultra-secret phone after he saw an action flick and just went with it. Rich people are weird.

As he starts to enter the number on the telephone, he speaks to the family´s butler. "Thank you, Alfred. I´ll call you up after I finish."

"As you wish, Sir" after a simple bow he left the room. And seconds later the phone started to dial.

From the other side of the line a really masculine voice responded the call, his accent clearly Russian, with a certain animosity to it.

"дядя?" Ask the other man on the line.

"Hello Sergey, how have you been?" said the old man with a grin on his face.

"HAHAHA. So its rreally you uncle Charrles! My wife has wanted to call you for ages to ask about the small one of the family, but you know how it is rright? Lately business has been taking a lot out of us" said the other man with a very accentuated English, and with a very cheerful attitude. "How about you uncle, how have you been?"

"I have seen better days, and it is one of the reasons why I am calling you." Said Charles with a very simple, and serious tone.

"I could imagine it…..Who fucked up this time? Was it the shitty cult in Britain? The one that worships Arrthurr as a god or some retarded shit like that?" said the Russian man a little amuse.

"Even though I would like to teach them a lesson, as of right now, I have more important things to do, which brings me to the reason I called you, Chaldea. I want you to destroy it…burn it to the ground."

The man on the other line of the phone, went silent for a few seconds.

"…"

"Are you sure about that uncle? Without them…..little Sean will have to…."

"I know….and I am going to make sure he is ready. But this cannot be avoided, after this call I´m going to send you the reports of Chaldea, my moles have been doing some digging and have found some nasty shit." Said the old man, as if it is the word of god, and in this moment it might not be an overstatement.

"Uncle, please think about it" said the man, a little bit more preoccupied. "Chaldea is supposed to be your chance, **our** only chance to not send a child to a war zone. Even if we don´t know when it will happen you are taking a big bet here, as far as we know the end of the world could be tomorrow or in 50 years, we can just play it safe, at least until the kid is eighteen years old and-…."

"Sergey….They are using children in human experiments" the old Chamberlain had to utter just a single sentence to silence the man on the phone. For many the sentence, even if it carried weight, could be pass of in the name of the greater good, "better them than me" as some would say, but to Sergey Vólkov that sole sentence means everything, for he and his wife have been trying to have a child for ages, it is one the reasons he is protective of his newborn nephew, and why he always ensures that his local orphanage is taken care of. And to hear that this organization is out right killing and using children as if they were nothing but animals, or toys to play with, fills him with rage. How many times have he and his wife tried to no avail attempted to have a son or a daughter, how many times have they go to a doctor or use magecraft in an attempt to have what they cannot have, and to hear that there are people that hurt something as innocent as a child, it makes him angry, furious, and wanting to take action, to make them pay.

"Can I kill everyone?" said the Russian man in a very cold and serious tone.

"Yes, however, I would like you also to retrieve information, steal everything you can about Chaldea, data, papers, I will send a you a portfolio with V. that I want you to get out, as well as any surviving children. Aside from that, you can burn everything to the ground, especially the oil rig, you will understand once you see the reports."

"Consider it done."

"Do you have enough men? Or do you want me to send some of my best to help you out?"

"We can manage, don´t worry. I believe Ivonne will single handedly burrn a nice parrt of it, afterr I tell herr and show herr those paperrs…It´s going to happen isn´t it?" Sergey said those last words a little sad, as he had just heard horrible news, and maybe they are horrible news not only because of the kids, but also for what is to come.

"It looks like it. I can only pray to God, that if it's going to happen that it happens when he is an adult, the only thing we can do now, is try or best, and hope for the best. Thank you Sergey, I´m going to make sure, that your paycheck has 3 more zeroes than usual."

"A little bit of extra-cash is never a bad thing." Said the russian, trying to light the mood.

"Well said….I´m going to hang up, good luck Sergey, May God protects you, and make a mess out of those idiots."

"It will be done Uncle, don´t worry. I will start the preparations then."

"Then so be it. Goodnight Sergey, I will send you more information in the coming days so you can prepare your men." On the other side of the phone the man said his goodbyes, and ended the call. Charles put down the phone back in place, and releases a loud sigh. A few moments later, he just speaks out loud to nobody.

"Bad luck old fried, I told you, that you shouldn´t try anything stupid."

The man stand up from his chair, walks up to the window and sees the beautiful night sky, thinking of what is to come.

In the following weeks important news shock the magical and some parts of the non-magical world, when in the year 2004 Chaldea is destroyed.

**Well that's it. First of all, this story of more of a hobby. A way to improve my grammar since English is not my first language and I want to get better at it. Second don´t take anything here to seriously it´s just the prologue, there will be some bs but I will try my best so it makes kind of sense, this story despite the grim start will be more focus in the journey and some comedy, so expect some more bs in a funny way I hope, the majority of servants will be taken from my account as a start and because I know of them, so it will take a time before people like Ivan will make its appearance. Third grammar checks or tips will be highly appreciated so thank you in advance, I don´t know when the next chapter will come out, but I will be working on it. Without nothing more, see you soon. And I hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Despair is the best catalyst for A New Hope: part I

**15 YEARS LATER.**

For Marisbury Animusphere it was just another day, rage and fury have become so ingrain into his very being that a day where he wasn´t feeling angry was a distant dream for him. The humiliation, the despair, the laughter, oh the laughter, he can still hear it even today. It have been 15 years since the complete destruction of Chaldea, his dream, the hope of humanity for a better future, it has all turn to ashes, as the fires consume everything that the Chaldean facilities ever had. It have been 15 years since anyone, aside of a certain few, had ever take him, and his family seriously, neither the lords nor even lesser magi families ever saw them the same after the destruction of Chaldea, and it wasn´t unfounded the new disdain for the Animusphere family, after all the destruction of Chaldea became the biggest blow the Mages Association has ever had to deal with, since that one time that the wizard Marshall sold Clock Tower secrets to the Russian government just because he could and no one told him otherwise, thus an indirect approval. It was in a way a shitshow, but one that some bribing and a little bit of hypnosis here and there couldn´t change, however the destruction of Chaldea is another thing entirely, not only because of the loss of vast amounts of resources that couldn´t be recovered, but also the great minds that were lost on that day, as some families lost their heirs, and with that the opportunity to reach the Root, the Origin of everything, since some of those heirs were prodigies that could only be born every hundred or two hundred years, and were the hope of the older generations, that with them they could finally have a breakthrough, however it seems that the fire and flames on that day had other ideas, as it consumed everything, not leaving even the bones of the deceased.

Body count aside, the true problem for the Mages Association or in this case the Clock tower was that the end of the Security Organization expose the weakness of the Association to the whole Moonlit World, and those aware of it, after all, how powerful can truly be an organization, whose facilities could be easily destroyed by a simple terrorist group? And with the loss of reputation, came skirmishes with the Holy Church, came the loss of funding from some government organizations, rogue mages became bolder in their attempts to challenge the rule of the Association, and some Dead Apostles decided it was time for some revenge, that didn´t end well for them as the Queen of the Clock Tower Lorelei Barthomelloi, decided it was time for some "cleaning" and ended up destroying those very same rogue magi and apostles herself. And who was at fault for this whole situation if not the current head of the Animusphere family, thus what better scapegoat than the man who cause everything to go wrong?

In a show of strength, the family's head was strip of its title as a lord, his position in the Clock Tower as the Head of the Celestial Body Deparment, and his funding and investigations were also stripped away, and after that they just decided to exiled him and his family from the Clock Tower as a final insult. And like that, a great family, of old tradition and history was reduced to nothing more than a relic of the past, not better than the commoners who couldn´t use magic, in just mere weeks.

Worst of all, the Animusphere family couldn´t even defend itself, thanks to a geass that the head of the family signed with an unknown individual that the Clock Tower didn´t even knew about, a simple yet powerful enchantment that prevented Marisbury and his family from spreading word of the powerful individual that was the head of the equally unknown Chamberlain family, just one word that could allude to the existing of the Chamberlains and their secrets could end up destroying the Animusphere crest, the last remnant of glory, for the disgraced family.

15 years have passed since Marisbury has not been the same, from an ordinary man that wasn´t as amoral as other magi, to an aged and grumpy old man, the past 15 years have not been kind to him, his light blue-green hair has gone completely pale, his very body now a husk of its older self, sickly and equally pale, his eyes once full of energy are now tired and full of anger at the man who ended everything he has ever work for, and while he continues to look at the clock on the wall of his office. His mind keeps reminiscing of the same thought, a thought that for the past 15 years has not stopped haunting him. **"How"** to restore their lost pride, wealth, and social status? and more importantly **"HOW"** to get revenge on the man who destroyed everything he ever had? He tried everything at his disposal, from trying to sell every asset that he still had, to try and sell Animusphere secrets and even private investigations, to the Clock Tower, while attempting to keep his mouth shut and not even think about the Chamberlains, all in a futile effort of proving that his family still had value.

But it was for naught, nothing worked. His attempt to sell his assets lead to futher disgrace as the oil rig exploded during the raid to Chaldea in some kind of combine raid to every facility related to the Animusphere, and a great portion of his lands were seized by the Clock Tower, his shot at selling his family secrets for profit ended in failure as well, as nobody wanted any document or investigation related to a disgraced family, after all, _**"What worth has the knowledge of a fourth rate mage?"**_**. **He even tried to marry off his own daughter Olga Marie to another family in an effort of at least give the family some hope, that all their effort at least lead to something worthwhile in another place and in another family, but again, it didn´t work, because nobody wanted to mixed their "pureblood" with that of a worthless family.

Despair led him to join the fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, just so a group of idiotic teenagers stopped him from obtaining the grail, he was so close to achieve his goal and wish for the reconstruction of "his" Chaldea, but the master of saber in a foolish move ended up using his servant´s Noble Phantasm to destroy the grail.

Finally confirming what everybody knew, _"The Animusphere family was done for"_. The few allies that the family had finally ended up leaving them, from some minor mages who still believe in Marisbury and his dream, to Marisbury´s own right hand man, Lev Leinor, who just walked away one day, and disappeared to never be seen again, even some family members decided to change names and abandoned the family without saying anything at all. And to rub salt on the wound normal organizations didn´t want anything to do with them anymore, the end of centuries of hard work and traditions finally came crashing down, and all of it, because of one man, a man that Marisbury considered a friend and once a mentor, a man who help him came up with new theories and who change his very idea of magecraft, a man who believed in the same dream he had and helped him, when nobody else believe in it, a man whose name has been stuck in his mind for the past 15 years, a man who he hates with the burning passion of ten thousand suns.

_**Charles Benedict Chamberlain**_

There is not a single day that Marisbury have not think of him, it has become an obsession to the old mage, to make him pay, to get his revenge, to burn him and everything he loves, to humiliate him, just like he did it to him 15 years before. **"HE"** destroyed "his" Chaldea, **"HE"** destroyed his family, **"HE"** killed all those people, and** "HE"** is the reason why the Animusphere lost it all. Yet, Why was he not dead? Why was his conglomerate bigger and stronger than ever? Why has the hammer of the Clock Tower not descended upon him and destroy everything he cares? Why has nobody tried to attack his state and steal every magical secret the old man has? Simple, a geass. A goddamn geass was the only thing between him and his sweet, sweet vengeance.

But if there is anything that the head of the Animusphere family is going to give to his hated enemy, is the great job he did in wrapping him around his finger, with his silver tongue and promises of greatness and glory, for an ordinary man like him, the Chamberlain was like a god, who was offering the moon and the stars, for lowly price of just keeping order in the world. And he might as well be a god, because if any person in the Clock Tower have heard that a third generation magus, had made much more than anybody else in the Clock Tower in the past 300 years in advancing the craft than many of the oldest and more powerful families of magi, he knows that there would be blood, and that ambitious magi would try to hunt down this mysterious nobody, looking for answers and for experimentation. Thus, the simple request of the man of "not revealing his identity to nobody" made sense; even to this day he can relate to the idea that nobody wants to have an army of enforcers in their front yard. And so, a geass was made, a simple one, the Chamberlain would make it, and the Animusphere and his family would take a look at, and search for any unfair clause or some spell that cloaked some unfair rule, everybody wins, Oh! How he regretted that day, how much would he give to the user of the "The Blue"? Just go back in time and slap his younger self for accepting such a geass, yet even now he sees the appeal of it, younger magi have given much more for much less in return, and that man offered him so much knowledge in exchange for silence in regards to his existence, that he just couldn´t say no. He and his family would get all the credit for the theories and discoveries of the Chamberlain, he and his family would become the pioneers of a new form of magecraft, their names would become legends among other magi, only a simple contract would ensure the prosperity of the Animusphere family forever. Who would give up fame and power so easily? Any family of mages would kill a thousand persons on broad daylight and at the risk of revealing the existence of the moonlit world to the general public, just so that they can show off to the Barthomelloi family and every other lord of the monumental achievement they just "made".

Thing like Techmaturgy, and the Codification Casting or Code_Cast could change the entire landscape of the moonlit world forever, the very idea that magecraft and technology could be used in such way without clashing would be revolutionary, mages around the world would stop being techno-idiots, and he would be the one who would have been responsible for everything, that kind of achievement would certainly make him a legend in the Clock Tower, and maybe make him ascend to the Throne of Heroes, he just needed to sign the geass and he would become a legend. How foolish he was, blinded by arrogance and glory he did just that, and that was the moment he sealed his family´s doom, there have been powerful geass that could led an entire clan to ruins, no one denies that, but the geass that he signed was so simple and yet so effective that it is unfair, the real kicker about it, was not the it had stupid rules or anything like that on the contrary, it had many simple rules that he and his family had to follow, really simple ones, just **"Don´t speak about the Chamberlain Family, Don´t hurt any member of the family directly or by inaction, Don´t divulge knowledge given by the family to anybody outside of the Animusphere, **and finally** Don´t do anything stupid." **And at first glance, it made sense, after all it wasn´t uncommon for mages to just kill somebody for knowledge, it was by all means a very common practice, and one he wasn´t very keen on, those rules were really thought at, and they were made so that the Animusphere family wouldn´t betray him when they got the knowledge, the Chamberlain just wanted to protect his family and himselg, he could relate to that, and in a way he was protecting Marisbury´s family, by writing down the third rule, just so that no young genius had the brilliant idea of betraying him. He didn´t understand very much the last clause because…How could he do something stupid? And what did he meant by that? Even to this day he doesn´t understand what was the problem or when was the moment he lost the Chamberlain grace.

However what he did understand eventually was how terrifying the man he hated the most in the world, truly was. The memories of that day will haunt him for the rest of his days, he remember it as if it was yesterday that's how traumatic the event was. It was a Friday, when he tried to speak to the head of the Barthomelloi family, explain to her what had happen and most likely who was the culprit, he and his father were just about to enter the Barthomelloi office in the Clock Tower when it happen, his father magic circuits started to going out of control, they just activated themselves without a trigger and started pushing prana through his body, increasing his temperature, confusion was replace by pain as his father´s circuits started to reach their limit and try to overheat the body and go haywire, just so moments later they simply turned off themselves leaving just a panting man in the ground, feeling a little bit sore and in pain. Minutes later, when the man was feeling better, he tried to use a simple "structural analysis" spell to see what just happen, and to his surprise and then horror, realize that his magic circuits weren´t responding to his command.

The geass scroll that they carry to show the Queen of the Clock Tower then started to shine faintly and then returned back to normal, when his father approach it and took a look he could clearly remeber how fear took over his body, as his face went completely pale and read a phrase that clearly wasn´t in the scroll before.

"**You promise to not tell anybody, remember? :)"**

On that day 2 things happen. They discovered that the geass was more powerful than they thought, and that the Chamberlain family was more dangerous than they initially realize. After that and the futile attempt to change their status in the Clock Tower they tried everything in their power to destroy the geass, and find a cure for the old head of the family´s problem. It didn´t work, nothing they could think about work, in their attempt to make an expert look at the scroll, they cause that other members of the family lose their abilities to do magecraft, in an effort to find a cure for the old Animusphere they manage to make other mages of the second branch explode, in a literal way. Somehow the geass manage tamper with those mages circuits in a way that the overcharge of prana would result in a powerful explosion, causing panic in the older members of the family, and an everlasting trauma in the eyes of the youngest. At the end Marisbury´s father decide to commit suicide when no one was paying attention, in his last letter he wrote that _'he couldn´t take it anymore, that living without magic was not living at all'. _Which makes no sense since the grand majority of people in the world live perfectly normal lives without even realizing that magic is real, or that there are vampires out there, or that the planet wants to kill all the humans, or that there is a spider-thing somewhere in South America that makes whoever looks at it, go insane, but if there is a lesson in this, is that, the only thing you need to make a magus kill himself in despair, is a geass, a silver tongue and some invisible ink. Because that's the funny thing, the reason why nobody ever discovered how and why this was happening, was that Charles Benedict Chamberlain use a special type of invisible Ink that make it so you cannot see what was written on a piece of paper, unless you use a special type of light to do so, and that was it, no grand magic, no spell that makes it so you just "don´t see anything" just a parlor trick that anybody with functioning brain cells could pull off, if not because it is illegal to use in legal documents, because then everybody would use something like that to take advantage of fools, but since it is crime to do so is useless, unless you know for a fact that magi are idiots and thus wouldn´t even believe that something like "invisible ink" was a thing that existed, and that it didn´t use anything close magic, truthfully magi are the pinnacle of genius, of course if the word 'genius' is use to describe actual donkeys who are just walking in circles trying to catch a carrot that is in front of them, without realizing that it is obviously a bait, something that they could never reach it.

But that is not what Marisbury Animusphere is thinking right now or ever thought about, actually he is just laughing now, a maniacal laugh of a broken man, who wants to see the fruits of his labor, or in this case the labor of his protégé Kirschtaria Wodime the only man who remained at his side, when everyone else abandoned him, a young magus, heir to the thousand year old lineage of the Wodime family, who stood by him, the only man that instead of laughing at him, remain at his side, as he tried to uncover the mysteries of the fall off grace of the Animusphere family. And it is thanks to him, that the Animusphere is close to his revenge, for as he laughs and looks at the clock, he knows that the private enforcers, that Kirschtaria send to America, are right now raiding the Chamberlain state. The pride and joy of the accursed Chamberlain family, a mana rich land, exclusively used by them. A true private land, a land that the Clock Tower knows nothing about, and that even mages stationed in America know nothing about, a violation of the rules of the Clock Tower, as all the mana rich lands, belong to the London based organization, and that the Second Owner, which is send by said organization, is supposed to manage said land in place of the Clock Tower, having thus having a private land full of mana, can be punished by death, and as of now, and with some clever wording he manage to convince Kirschtaria to send some private enforcers to see if it was true, that there was a hidden land full of mana in America, and if there is, to seize the land and kill whoever was using it for its own means. And that was the reason of his laughter, after 15 long years of reading and re-reading the same piece of paper, Marisbury Animusphere finally manage to find a loophole in the geass. A very simple one, after all nobody would blame him, if he heard some rumors in the wild, about a private land in America where a nameless magi had complete control over a land rich in mana, and that said magi was planning a grand ritual that would expose magic to the world, as a form of defiance to the Clock Tower, and who could blame him if he told said rumor to his protégé during a simple chat, as a joke, as in _'there is no way that a mage can be that stupid, don´t you think Kirschtaria?'_ And who could blame him if he was wrong? He was a nobody, a disgrace mage, a failure, but the problem lies in a very simple possibility. What IF there is a mage in America that is planning to reveal the existence of magecraft to the world? After all, since the fall of Chaldea many other mages and organizations have tried to destroy the Clock Tower, just to be destroyed instead, What IF there is a mage that is so angry with the Clock Tower, that he or she is willing to destroy the veil of secrecy in order to finally see the London based organization burned to the ground? What IF said mage is a survivor of a late organization that was destroyed, and was someone who didn´t have anything to lose? There were so many What IF´s in just a simple rumor that it just couldn´t be ignored, if there is a grand conspiracy and enforcers are send and the mage is apprehended, then the Clock Tower gains a new land, stops the veil of secrecy from being lifted, and the Biology department gets a new test subject, and if there is nothing, they just lose a few thousand dollars in plane tickets, and can laugh at Marisbury for being an idiot that believes in unfounded rumors, and also laugh at Kirschtaria for still believing in word of a failure, everybody wins at the end. And just in case they found something out of the ordinary, like for example a mansion full of strange spells and magics that no one has ever seen, and someone decide to take in the Chamberlain as a Sealing Designee, then it is not his fault, he never said anything about a family, or about a member of said family, he just heard a rumor about a mage wanting to make magecraft public knowledge.

And with that, he remained there in his office laughing at his brilliant plan, patting himself on the back, without knowing that at this exact moment, in the State of New York, in a certain 25 square kilometers piece of land, a boy has just been rescued by a lance wielding idol, and that at this exact moment a two thousand year old prophecy has just been fulfilled, the gears of destiny are starting to move, and the Grand Order protocol has been enacted. Marisbury Animusphere would never realize that his great revenge plan, was part of an even greater plan, and that in a way, his stupidity, and thirst for revenge, had in a way ensure Humanity´s future.

**Well, this it for now, sorry for the delay, I had some irl problems, just looking for a job, nothing big, aside from that, thanks to everyone who fav and follow this story thank you, now to the story, this is the last part of what I called the prologue, from now on, the real story begins now i´m gonna try my very best to continue this story, now to some important things, first of all there will be a or some oc servants, I don´t know how many there will be, but there will be at least one, and is one I have been thinking about, since before even starting about this story, a little sneak peek, the servant is American, and a rider. Second of all, I wanna say sorry about not posting before, but as I said I had some irl problems. Well that is all, thank you for reading, and I hope you like this one, i´m gonna try to post the next chapter sooner, but can´t promise anything?**


End file.
